User blog:Mixingitall/Golden Robot Romance (Crow T. Robot x Reader fanfiction I'll regret later)
UPDATE: IT'S DONEE BOOOOOOOOI THE FIRST EVER CROW T. ROBOT X READER IS FINISHED AND CRINGEY WARNING: REALLY CRINGY MAKEY OUTY TIME AND LIIIIIIIIME?? The entire purpose of this fanfic is to make people (especially Aps17) uncomfortable so of course it's gonn suck KEY (Y/N) = Your name (H/L) = Hair length (short, long, etc.) (H/C) = Hair color Replace singular Theys with your preferred pronouns The Actual Fanfiction (Y/N) has lived on the Satellite of Love for a couple of months now. They have spent hours and hours of watching terrible movie after terrible movie. (Y/N) didn't even now how they were still sane at this point. There was a knock on the door. "(Y/N)! Are you in there?" Said a tenor, bright voice. It was Crow. Crow was probably the first person (Well, Robot) on the SOL (Y/N) grew comfortable with. There was something so charming about Crow. His warm voice, his shiny, golden skin, (Y/N) just couldn't understand why they were so close to him. (Y/N) opened the door, letting Crow inside. "Morning, Crow" (Y/N) cheerfully cooed. "Morning..." Crow responded, with a somewhat shy tone in his voice. "Hey, Is something wrong, Crow?" (Y/N) asked, concerned. They glared at Crow's "tsundere face". Crow was blushing. How could he even do that? (Y/N) found it kinda cute when he did it. "Crow, you're looking a little red there~" (Y/N) joked. "Wha- No! I'm not-" Crow stammered. Crow covered his face in embarrassment. (Y/N) lifted Crow's head with a smug grin on their face. "My darling Crow..." (Y/N) giggled. "You know you want me, baby~" Crow purred. (Y/N) saw lust in Crow's black diamond eyes. (Y/N) chuckled before gently, but quickly, placing their lips onto Crow's. (Y/N) pushed down Crow's net, as if they were running their hands through a human's hair. Crow pulled away and climbed on top of the much taller (Y/N). He linked his hands with (Y/N). "I love you, (Y/N)." Crow romantically confessed. "I've felt the same, Crow..." (Y/N) said softly. (Y/N) looked into Crow's yellow eyes, as if it were a beautiful sunset. (Y/N) lied down on the couch with him and begin to caress his shiny golden shoulders. "Crow..." said (Y/N), almost to a whisper. Crow's shy look turned into a dominant grin. Crow licked his 'lips', surprising (Y/N). Crow gripped (Y/N) and pushed his mouth upon (Y/N)'s. His robotic tongue slid into (Y/N)'s mouth as he brushed his hands through (Y/N)'s (H/L) (H/C) hair. (Y/N) could smell the metallic scent of the golden robot as they pulled away in a gasp for air. (Y/N) was a blushing mess. "Look who's red-faced now~" Crow sweetly (but firmly) remarked, before hopping off of (Y/N). Crow gave (Y/N) a light kiss on the cheek before leaving (presumably to wake up Servo, who was in his room the whole time.) (Y/N) was in shock. They were in love with a robot. BONUS PART YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO READ FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS PART It was at the time (Y/N) got up from the couch they realized Cambot was right there. (Y/N) panicked, realizing that someone could have been watching them and Crow. Back on Moon 13, Kinga looked in disgust at the footage Cambot caught, while Max looked as well in confusion. In fact, some of the Skeleton Crew took a look as well. Everything was quiet, until Kinga shouted out of disgust: "WHAT THE F- OK SO THAT'S THE END I HOPE YOU HATED IT KAPPA PUT THIS IN THE MEME UNDERWORLD! Category:Blog posts